I will never forget
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Buffy's back! Yay! And Angels got a surprise of his own Complete! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Buffy fic ever, so please be nice. I watched the episode of Angel 'I will remember you' and I've had this story stuck in my head since. Please tell me if after this chapter I should continue. Thanks :D**

**

* * *

**

Buffy had just arrived back from L.A. She entered her home to find Willow and Xander watching TV.

"Hey people who don't live here." she said, trying to cover up the fact that she was upset.

"Hey Buff, how was L.A. ?" asked Xander "See anyone interesting?"

"Yeah, actually I did."

"Who?" asked Willow, looking interested "Was it anyone famous?"

"It was Angel."

* * *

Willow and Xander stayed for dinner. Afterwards Buffy and Willow did the washing up, while Xander did the manly thing and watch some more TV.

"So, did you and Angel talk for long?" asked Willow, while drying a plate.

"For about 5 minutes. I came to ask him why he had come back here, without telling me."

"Oh"

"Yeah, and then the strangest thing happened, this demon came crashing throught the window, and without hesitating, Angel just smashed the jewel on it's head and it died. He said it was called a...what was it?... a Mohra Demon. He said it was a Mohra Demon"

"Wow. Did he tell you how he knew what it was?"

"Yeah, he said that he had had time to catch up on reading and that he had read about it, but I don't think he was telling the complete truth. After two years of dating I can tell that he's a bad liar."

Willow smiled.

"Was he pleased to see you?" she asked, while drying another plate

"It was more that he was shocked to see me. I didn't stay long enough to talk things through, I just wanted to leave." Said Buffy, handing Willow a cup out of the soapy water.

"You two were perfect for each other."

"Well if a slayer is dating a vampire with a soul, who can not have one moment of happiness without losing his soul and becoming a blood thirsty psychopath, then yeah, we were perfect for each other."

"Well if you put it all together like that then its going to sound bad."

Buffy smiled "I know what you're talking about Wil, I'm just messing with ya."

They continued to do the washing up, quite happily, but what Buffy didn't know was that things would change, for better and for worse.

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue? Please R&R and tell me. Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading this story, please continue :D**

**

* * *

**

Willow decided to stay the night, so once Xander had left, Buffy and Willow went upstairs and into Buffy's room. The spent most of the time talking. Buffy told her what she did at her dad's. She was in the middle of telling her something, when all of a sudden she got a blinding headache. She screwed up her eye's and then opened them, but when she did this she did not see Willow, but a blured picture of someone standing outside. All that she could tell was that it was daytime and the blured picture was a man.

She closed her eyes again and once she opened them she came face to face with a concerned looking Willow.

"Buffy, whats wrong?" she asked, looking a bit worried.

"I- I think i just had a vision."

She looked up at Willow, who was now wearing a puzzled expression.

"A vision? You've never had one before."

"I know."

"What did you see? Was it anything bad?"

"It was all a blur. I know that it was a man standing outside in the sunlight, but I couldn't tell who."

"Maybe it was Angel."

"Sunlight Wil, I doubt it was Angel, but I don't know how I'm got that vision."

* * *

The next morning Buffy woke up to find that Willow was gone. She got ready and went down stairs, where she found her in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey." said Willow, while cracking an egg. "How are you felling this morning?"

"Better. No visions."

"Yet." said Willow.

Buffy took a seat at the table.

"You think I'm going to have more?"

"I don't know, maybe. We should talk to Giles, he'll know why you're getting them."

* * *

Meanwhile over in L.A. Angel sat in his apartment, thinking about everything that had happened. A few minutes later Cordeilia and Doyle came down to see him.

"Angel, you have got to stop this." said Cordeilia "She was here for like 5 minutes."

"Yeah Angel, Cordy's right." said Doyle in his Irish accent. "You have to let it go."

"She wasn't here for only 5 minutes guys." said Angel "She was here for a whole day and night.."

He got up and headed over to his punch bag.

"Then Angel you nead to get a watch." said Cordeilia

"Listen guys I have to tell you something, and you've gotta believe me." he said "Buffy was here for a day. When we were talking upstairs a Mohra demon came through the window. I injured it, but once it left both Buffy and I went after it. I ended up killing it but some of its blood got mixed with mine and it made me human. I went to the Oracles and they said it was right, that I was human."

He looked down and then back towards the two.

"Buffy and I spent the day together. The demon ended up coming back. I went after it by myself and got in trouble so Buffy came and killed it. Before it died it said something about there would be more. I couldn't let Buffy fight them alone so I went back to the Oracles and they changed me back. They took the day back and I'm the only one who remembers it."

Cordeilia and Doyle stood quietly for a moment.

"Angel, I'm sorry." said Doyle "But if they took the day back, then it never happened."

"But it did." said Angel in a whisper.

Cordeilia and Doyle left him alone and went back upstairs.

"It did happen." Angel whispered again.

* * *

Back in Sunnydale, Willow and Buffy were on their way to see Giles. Willow was driving, but stopped when the came to a red light. As she did this, Buffy got another headache. This time she saw two people, a man and a woman, standing close together. She knew that thee woman was her.

"Turn around." she said to Willow

"What? Why?" asked Willow

"Turn around! We're going to L.A."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R. Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, please keep them coming, and feel free to tell me if I can do anything to make my story better. I am quite new to this site. Thanks again :D**

**

* * *

**

The drive to L.A. was very quiet. Willow could no longer stand it.

"Are you gonna tell me why I'm driving to L.A?" she asked

"I just have this feeling that something is going on, and that Angel knows about it." said Buffy, as if she was trying to make Willow believe in what she was saying.

"Ok Buffy, calm down." she said "What was the vision about?"

"I was standing close to a guy, I know it doesn't sound important, but I felt like it was Angel I was standing close to."

"Oh. I can see why you want to go to L.A. then."

* * *

Willow continued to drive for a few more hours, and soon they pulled up at Angel Investigations. 

"We're here." said Willow, waking Buffy.

"Good."

Buffy got out of the car and marched into the building. She walked up to Cordeilia.

"Where is he?" said Buffy in a tone that was telling Cordeilia that she was in no mood to mess around.

"Downstairs." she said in a shocked tone.

Buffy went down stairs where she found Angel punching into the punch bag. She walked up to him and pinned him against a wall by the throat. Willow came down just in time to see this happen.

"Buffy, what are you doing here?" he asked

"I want to get some information, and I want the truth."

Angel sighed.

"Ok, but could you let go of me so I can tell you?"

Buffy let go of him and went to sit down. Angel came and sat next to her. Willow was feeling that they should be alone so she went back upstairs.

"What do you want to know?" he asked

"Since I left here I have been having these strange vision type things, and I think that you may know something about them."

Angel looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Buffy, I know nothing about any visions. Why do you think that I have something to do with them?"

"Because I think you're in them, both of us, but we were a little bit more than friends." she looked over at Angel.

He was thinking about the day that was taken back.

"Angel, could I have gotten them when you killed the Mohra demon?" she asked

"No, they don't have that type of power. I don-"

He was cut off by Buffy, who put her hand to her head and groand in pain.

"Buffy?" no answer "Buffy, whats wrong?"

But Buffy couldn't hear him, or see him. All she saw was two people sitting on a bed, eating junk food.

_"You've been human for like a minute and theres already Cookie- dough -fudge -mint -chip ice cream in the fridge_

_"I know."_

This time she knew that it was her and Angel. Soon everything was back to normal.

"What happened?" he asked

"I had a vision of me and you and food. We were sitting on a bed talking about you being human."

Angel looked down and sighed once he heard this.

"Angel, what are you not telling me?" she asked getting a bit frightened

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." she said

Angel finally began to tell her about everything that happened the day that never happened. He was coming to the end of the story.

"...so we stood there and you kept saying-"

"I'll never forget." she finished for him

Angel looked up at her in amazment.

_'She does remember' _he thought

"And guess what, I will never forget."

With that she bent down and kissed him. Once they pulled back she whispered;

"I still love you."

Angel was about to say something, when Buffy fell to the ground in pain.

"Buffy!" cried Angel, but she couldn't hear him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. Please R&R. Thanks :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. I hope you continue to read :D**

**

* * *

**

Buffy was walking through a dark ally. It was night and was looking like it was about to rain. She turned round quickly when she heard something behind her, but saw nothing. She continued to walk on but came to a halt when she saw someone lying on the ground face first. She ran over to them, blood was everywhere. She was just about to turn the person round to see who it was when everything vanished, and she was back in the room with Angel.

"Buffy, are you ok?" he asked

"I'm fine, but someone is hurt, badly. Angel we need to find them."

"I'll go and find them, you stay here."

"No, I want to come with you." she looked into his eyes " Angel please." she begged

"Ok, but you stay with me at all times, but if something goes wrong, run and don't stop till you get back here."

"But what about you?"

"Don't wait for me."

"Angel I've lost you more than once, I'm not going to lose you again."

"You won't."

* * *

Buffy and Angel walked through a dark ally way."

"Are you sure this is the right ally?" asked Angel

"No, but I have the same feeling that I had in the vision."

"Stay close."

Angel turned a cornor. Buffy was about to, but stopped when she heard her name being called.

_"Buffy_" came the ghostly sound.

Buffy began to follow the sound.

_"Buffy Summers_." it came again.

She was in a sort of trance. She kept following the voice, but turned round when she thought she heard something behind her. Just like her vision. She turned back round, and thats when she saw the person lying face down, with blood everywhere. She walked up to the lying figure and bent down next to it. She reached over and just as she was about to turn over the soul that was there, they turned and there she saw the face of Drusilla.

"Hello Buffy." she said

Buffy snapped out of her trance and was about to shout for Angel, but was stopped by a hit over the head. Everything went black.

* * *

Angel continued to search the ally, thinking that Buffy was behind him.

"I don't think that it is here Buffy." he said, but no one answered "Buffy?"

He searched round about him, but she was no where to be seen. He began to walk back the way he came, hopeing and praying that all that she had done was lost track of him. He rounded another corner, and what he found was a pool of blood and the silver cross that he had given her, the first year that they had met.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you are all enjoying this fic. Please R&R, Thanks :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews guys, means a lot :D**

**

* * *

**

Angel bent down to where the cross was lying. He felt tears come to his eye's because he knew that she was gone. It was a trap. He pocketed the cross and stood up.

"Whoever did this is gonna pay!" he cried "Their gonna pay." he said quietly.

Angel began to walk further down the alley to see if he could see anyone. Unfortunatly he couldn't. Not knowing what to do, he headed back to Angel Investigations, to find the help of everyone and anyone there. He was not going to lose Buffy again.

* * *

Her head was pounding and all that she could see were the blurred images of a small room. Everything began to come into focus, and thats when she saw **_her _**sitting on the edge of the bed. Drusilla.

"Hello sleepy head." she said.

Buffy began to look around her. "Angel?" she croaked

"Sorry, Angel couldn't be with us at the moment."

"Where am I?...What do you want?" asked Buffy sitting up

"You're in my new home." said Drusilla "I didn't like the old one in Sunnydale. It was too dull."

"Please Drusilla just tell me what you want." It wasn't like Buffy to act like this. By now she would be kicking her ass and running.

"I want my old friend back." she said

"What's that got to do with me?" asked Buffy

"Everything. You're the one he loves."

"Y-you want Angelus back, don't you?"

"Well done. Who said blondes were dumb?" said Drusilla in a happy tone.

She began to look deep into Buffy's eyes.

"I want you..." she began "To help Angel lose his soul...again."

* * *

**A/N: I know that this chapter was super short, shortest that I have ever done, But I thought it worked. Should I continue? Please R&R. Thanks :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys :D**

**

* * *

**

Angel returned to the alley with Doyle, Cordeilia and Willow with him.

"Ok, I found the cross here." he said "So everyone split up and see if you can find her or anyone who may have seen her."

They were all about to walk away when they heard someone walking towards them. They all turned round and saw Buffy.

"Buffy." said Willow

"Are you ok? I was so worried." said Angel walking up to her

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I got a little lost and ended up in a totally different place." she said while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Then how did I find your cross and a pool of blood?" he asked

"I hit my head on something and fell. The cross must have come off. I went to find some help, but I'm fine now, I just want to go home."

"Ok."

Angel and Buffy walked back to his apartment. Cordy and Doyle went home and Willow decided that she would stay in a hotel to give Buffy and Angel some time to catch up. Angel thought that there was something strange going on with Buffy, But he didn't know what.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Angel, bringing Buffy a cup of tea. She was lying on his bed.

"I'm fine." she said.

Angel took a seat on the side of the bed. Buffy sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She began to kiss him.

"I've missed this." she said

"Me too."

They continued to kiss for several moments, but broke apart when Buffy tried to take off his shirt.

"Buffy...we ca-" he was cut of

"Yes we can, just trust me."

She began to kiss him again. Things began to get heated, and thats when it happened. They fell back onto the bed, enjoying being with each other. The only problem was that Buffy had no clue as to what she was doing. All that she knew was that she had to do this, to help someone get their friend back.

* * *

Buffy awoke a few hours later not knowing where she was. She looked around and noticed that she was in bed with Angel.

"Oh no!" she cried

She began to slap Angel on the face.

"Angel! Angel wake up!"

His eyes flew open and his demon face appeared. He rolled onto Buffy and pinned her down. She looked up at him in horror.

"Thanks lover." he said with a smirk.

He kissed her and then got up. He got dressed and turned to her and said;

"I thought you would have learned the first time."

He laughed and walked away. Buffy brought her knees to her chest and began to cry.

"How could this have happened." she asked herself.

* * *

Angel walked the dark streets. For some reason he knew exactly where he was going. He came to a door and opened it and walked in. He walked down some stairs and came into a living room, where he found Drusilla and Spike (Who looked very unhappy).

"Angel?" asked Drusilla with a smile "Is that you?"

"Yeah baby, I'm back...again."

"Damn it." grumbled Spike.

Dru and Angel, after a few hours of catching up, were laughing.

"So Dru..." began Angel "How did you get her to do it?" he asked with a smile.

Drusilla smiled to herself. She began to tell him how she fooled Buffy into thinking someone was in trouble. She also told him that when they found her, that she was in a trance and didn't know what she was doing. All she knew was that she had to do it with Angel.

Angel sat there stunned. He looked at her and began to laugh.

"Boy!" he cried "I'm so glad that you're here. Now we can try and be one big happy family again."

Drusilla jumped for joy and gave Angel a hug, but none of them had noticed Spike leaving and heading out into the cold night.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Tell me if I should continue by R&R. Thanks :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the amazing reviews! You guys Rock:D

* * *

**

Buffy lay under the covers of Angels bed fully clothed. She was crying and was refusing to get up. Willow came over to see if she could do anything for her and all Buffy said was 'Could you turn back the time to when I never fell in love with him'.

Willow stayed down with her. Buffy was still under the covers when she heard someone come through the door.

"How's she doing?" came the male voice. It was Xander. Willow must have called him.

"I'm so stupid!" came the muffled sound of Buffy.

"No you're not." Came another voice.

Buffy knew exactly who it was. It was Spike. Buffy flung back the covers and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want!?" she cried

"I want you to kill that idiotic boyfriend of yours again. He had been at my place for little over 2 hours and I was already for killing him myself."

Willow and Xander turned and looked at Buffy. Willow began to talk.

"I could try the curse again." She said "It shouldn't be that hard to find the ingredients."

"No." said Buffy "I don't want to risk your lives again. Angel's gone and he's not coming back this time. And this time I don't know if I could kill him Spike. It was to hard."

"Boo- bloody- hoo." He said "I'm telling you, I am not going to live with that idiot again."

"Shut up." Said Xander "This is Buffy's problem, not yours. So why don't you go for a walk or something?"

"I would mate, but its quite sunny outside and I haven't brought my sun glasses."

Buffy got up and put her trainers and a jacket on.

"Where you going?" asked Spike

"Where is he?" she asked, without answering his question.

Spike gave her the address. She headed upstairs and left in search of Angel. She didn't want Willow to try the curse again, but maybe if she talked to him he would remember. After all he did the same with her.

* * *

Buffy entered the old factory and saw Drusilla and Angel sitting down doing nothing. Without even thinking she walked right up to them.

"Angel look." Said Drusilla "It's the Slayer."

Angel turned to look at her. She felt tears prickle her eyes, she had no idea that it would hurt this much to see him like this again.

"Dru, give us a minute will you." He said without taking his eyes of Buffy.

Drusilla got up and left them to be alone.

"What can I do for you?" he asked with a smirk

"I came to talk to you."

"What? No fight? That's a first."

Buffy took a seat next to him. She turned to face him but found it hard to look him in the eye.

"Angel, about last night I wa-" she was cut off.

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy." Said Angel "We all know you can't keep your hands off me. And last night you really couldn't." he said chocking back a laugh.

"Angel please. You have to try and remember. This isn't who you are. You're my boyfriend who I love and who loves me back."

"Love is such a strong word." Said Angel "And I don't think that we can really be together any more. I mean look at me. I am someone who all the girls drool over and then there is you. You are the girl who had a vampire as a boyfriend because she couldn't find anyone who wanted her within her own species. I really just dated you because you were hott and I had a slim no chance of you trying to kill me."

Buffy was silently crying. She knew that it wasn't Angel talking, but she couldn't help but believe him.

"I don't love you Buffy." He said moving closer to her "And I never did."

The tears began to flow quicker.

"Stop being a baby." He said "It's not like we did it 7 times….no wait, yes we did. But it's not like it meant anything…to me anyway."

"Angel I didn't come here for this." She said "I came to tell you that no matter what I still love you. You can say whatever you want, but to me it is love. I think that if you try you can remember who you really are. You got me to remember again."

"Yeah, but the memory actually meant something to you, where as to me it means no more than what I have for breakfast in the morning, which is nothing"

Buffy leaned into him and kissed him. She was hoping that kissing him would help bring back memories. They pulled away and looked at each other.

"Buffy…w-where am I?" asked Angel in a worried tone "What happened?"

Buffy looked up.

"Angel? Is that you?" she asked looking hopeful.

He looked at her then burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for that." he said in between laughs.

Buffy got up and ran out of the building crying. This can't be happening.

* * *

**A/N:I made this chapter longer YAY! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Should I continue? Please R&R. Thanks :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the great Reviews guys. Please keep em comin :D

* * *

**

It was dark out when Buffy came back. She entered the apartment to find Willow, Xander and, unfortunately, Spike sitting in the kitchen.

"What did he say?" asked Willow

"Yeah." Began Spike "…Did you kill him?" he said sounding hopeful.

Buffy took a seat at the kitchen table and slipped off her jacket. Her tear stained face made it obvious that she had been crying.

"I didn't kill him." She said "But he said a lot of things." She began to cry again.

Spike stood up.

"I'm going to go upstairs. Crying women make me nervous."

"I'll come with you." Said Xander. The both left.

Buffy covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

"It'll all be ok Buff. Wait and see." Said Willow with a reassuring smile.

"No it won't Will!" cried Buffy "You should have heard the things he said about me…right to my face."

"He's doing it because he knows it's getting to you." She said.

Buffy stood up.

"Well it's not going to work anymore."

She turned round picking up a stake as she went.

"This is going to be finished once and for all."

She turned towards the door, but bumped into someone on her way…Angel.

"Hi honey, I'm home." He said with a smirk. Buffy stared at him. "What!? No kiss Buffy?"

Not knowing how he got passed Spike and Xander, and not really caring, she punched him hard in the face. He fell to the floor.

"Willow! Go get Doyle and Cordy. Tell them we need help and fast."

Willow got up and ran out of the door.

"Get up." Said Buffy raising her fists.

But instead Angel kicked her legs out from under her and she fell down beside him.

"Actually, I'd prefer it if you were down here." He said.

He got up and then kicked into her stomach. She winced in pain. As he went to kick again, she grabbed his ankle and pulled him down.

* * *

They began to fight some more. They both threw punches and kicks, Buffy even bite him in the leg when he threw her to the ground. The apartment was quickly becoming a bomb site. Plates and cups were being smashed on their heads and the table was turned over. Buffy turned and picked up a knife, but when she turned back to face him her kicked the knife out her hand and pinned her against a wall. The demon came out of him. He slid his hand under the strap of her blue spaghetti strap top and pulled it down, exposing her bare shoulder.

"Look at that beautiful neck." He said.

Angel began to trail kisses from her neck down to her shoulder. As he did this she felt his sharp fangs brush against her skin. He pulled back and looked at her.

"You know, I could turn you right now, but it would be to quick." He said "I don't like things to be quick."

Buffy just looked at him. She knew that he wouldn't turn her just yet, but a part of her felt like he may.

"But I am in a hurry, I have to get back to Dru." He dipped his head down to her neck and kissed it again.

He was just about to sink his sharpe pearl white teeth into her neck when Doyle and Cordy walked in with a cross and a bottle of Holy Water each. Doyle walked up to him and placed the cross next to his face. Angel quickly pulled away from Buffy and growled at Doyle. He turned back towards Buffy and walked closer to her. She knew that he wasn't going to harm her when everyone had entered the room.

"This isn't over my love." he said and then he dipped down and gave her a kiss.

He took one last look at everyone in the room. Spike, Xander, Willow, Doyle, Cordy and Buffy. They were alll looking at him. At that moment he realised that they were no longer scared of him. With a huff, he walked out of the room and into the night air.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guy's liked this chapter. Please R&R. Thanks :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far guys, please keep them comin :D

* * *

**

Buffy paced the apartment, while Doyle, Willow, Spike, Cordy and Xander all sat and watched her.

"What do you think he meant when he said 'this isn't over'?" asked Willow

"He meant exactly what he said." Said Buffy "This is going to get out of hand. You saw what he was like last time. I feel so stupid." She sat on the floor.

"Hey, you're not stupid." Said Spike "When Dru's got you under, then you're under. Just don't give up, we'll get Angel back the way he was, even though I hate the little tosser."

"Wow." Said Cordy "That is probably the nicest thing that Spike is ever going to say."

They all sat in silence for a while, until Doyle spoke up.

"I think I know how we could get Angel back…without doing the curse." he said in his thick Irish accent

Buffy looked up at him, hope evident in her eyes.

"How?"

* * *

Doyle and Buffy stood outside the stone archway where the Oracles lived, Buffy with a bag in her hands.

"Are you sure that they can help." asked Buffy.

"No." said Doyle "But it's worth a shot. Did you get a gift for them?"

"The only thing I could get was some chips and a six pack of beer." said Buffy

"Buffy! When I said 'gift' I meant a proper gift, not something you bring someone when you're watching a football game!"

"Well what will I give them then!?" she asked in a paniced tone.

"How about that ring you wear?"

"I don't think so." said Buffy looking at it "A-Angel gave me it for my 17th birthday."

"I'm sorry Buffy, I didn't know."said Doyle apologetically

"It's ok. I'll give them my chain. A guy at college gave me it. That should do it."

* * *

Buffy entered the archway and was greeted by a male Oracle and a female.

"Hello." said the woman "Do you have a gift for us?"

"Hi and yes I do."

Buffy took the chain off from around her neck and gave it to the woman.

"Lovely." she said "What is your problem?"

"My boyfriend is a vampire who had a soul, but I caused him to lose it. Do you know if there is anyway he could get it back without the curse."

The male Oracle began to walk around the room.

"Ah, I remember him. He became human and gave it up... all to save you."

"I know, I remember the day that you guys took back, but how can I get him his soul back?" pleaded Buffy "He's my whole life, please, tell me."

"I'm afraid the only way is the curse." said the female Oracle.

Buffy felt tears come to eye's. She wanted to get Angels soul back, but she didn't want to risk the lives of her friends again. Angel or her friends, she couldn't pick. Everything was quiet until the male Oracle began to speak.

"But there may be another way." he stated.

Buffy looked up at him. "Tell me, tell me what to do and i'll do it."

"To gain his soul again, Angel must experience one moment of true sadness."

"He's soulless, he doesn't have emotions. How can he experience one moment of true sadness?" asked Buffy

"That is up to you to figure it out." said the female Oracle.

And with that Buffy flew out of the room and back to where Doyle was.

"What did they say?" he asked while helping Buffy to her feet.

"They said that to gain his soul, Angel must experiance one moment of true sadness, which makes sense. To lose his soul he had to experiance a moment of true happiness, its just the opposite."

"So how will we do that?" asked a confused Doyle

"I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I was writting two other stories, but I'll update more often now. Please R&R thanks :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. I know I said I would update more often, but stupid me decided to write yet another story. Anyway hope you're all enjoying this story. Don't be scared to tell me if you're not. I don't get offended easily :D

* * *

**

Buffy sat up most of the night doing research on Angelus. She was wanting to find something that Angelus found sad, but she found out that he took great joy in tormenting his victims.

Buffy sighed and threw another book onto the 'not useful' pile. She placed her head into the palm of her hand and rubbed her eye's with the other. She closed her eye's, but was woken by Cordy coming in with a cup of coffee for her.

"Find anything?" she asked, placing the coffee in front of Buffy.

"No." said Buffy "There is like a gazillion books here and none of them mention anything that made Angel sad."

Cordy sat thinking for a minute. She looked at Buffy, who was nearly crying.

"Hey." She said, getting the attention of Buffy "We're going to figure this out. Angel will get his soul again, and then the both of you can kick some demon ass."

Buffy Smiled

"Thanks Cordy."

"No problem, but I think that you need to go to sleep. We'll figure it out in the morning."

* * *

For once in her life, Buffy actually listened to Cordy, and went to bed. The next morning when she woke, she decided to go back downstairs and do some more research. After about 2 hours, of finding nothing, she went to drastic measures and went to the one person for advice, that she promised herself she would never do, and it was...

* * *

"Spike!" yelled Buffy

Hearing her yell, he came and sat down on a chair.

"What's up?" he asked, sounding tired.

"As much as I hate to say this, I need your help." she said.

"Ok, is this about, the 'Angel getting his soul back' crap?" he asked

"Yes. I don't know how to make him sad, and I mean really sad." she sighed and sat down.

"I know one thing that made Angelus sad. He never showed his sadness, but you could tell he was."

"What is it?" asked Buffy "Please tell me."

Spike took in a deep breath.

"Now you don't have to agree to this, but, the only time that I saw Angel sad was..."

* * *

**A/N: I know, short chapter, but if you want to find out what happens then please R&R and tell me what you think of this chappie. Thanks :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow guys! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing :D

* * *

**

Buffy sat stunned for a moment.

"That's the only thing you can think of?" she asked

"Yeah." Said Spike "Angel got sad when **I **killed a slayer, and not him."

"So Angel and I will never be together?"

"Looks that way, unless the Oracles can give you another option."

"They said I had to figure it out myself." Tears came to Buffy's eye's "This is so unfair. But I'll do it."

Spike looked at her in shock.

"Are you crazy!? You are really going to get yourself killed, just to get his soul back?"

"I have to Spike, I love him and my friends more than anything in the world. I can't let him hurt any of my friends again just because I want my boyfriend back."

"But why not just kill him?" asked Spike

"Because, when you care about someone, you have to think about them instead of yourself. So are you going to help me do this."

Spike sighed. Although he would never admit it, he actually liked Buffy, he found her quite cool, for a slayer anyway.

"Yeah. Just tell me when."

* * *

Angel and Dru were just ready for going out.

"So, what do you want for dinner Dru?" asked Angel, while slipping on his leather coat.

"I'm hungry for Italian." She said, licking her lips "I think one of the nurses at the hospital is Italian. She'll do nicely."

"I know Dru." Came the voice of Spike "But I have something better."

"Spike, where have you been?" she asked "Who have you brought?"

Spike smiled and brought Buffy into view. Her hands were tied up and she was gagged.

"The Slayer." He said while throwing her onto the ground

Angels eyes went wide.

"Buffy? You went missing for two days to bring the one person that I wanted to kill!?" asked Angel

"Yeah mate. Why does that make you sad?" he asked with a smirk

"Please, I'm Angel, I don't get sad…but I get angry."

With that Angel punched Spike in the face. He continued to punch and kick into him. Drusilla fled when she saw this. Buffy couldn't take it anymore. She quickly got herself out of the ropes that were around her wrists and took the gag off. There was only one more thing that she could try.

She pulled a stake out from her pocket.

"Hey Angel!" she shouted

Angel turned round to face her.

"See how you feel about this." And with that, she plunged the stake into her stomach.

Her eye's went wide. Tears were running down here face as she fell to the ground, dead.

Spike and Angel forgot about their fight and went over to her.

"What was the point in that?" asked Angel "Is this supposed to make me feel something?"

He began to chuckle. Spike could no longer take it, so he pulled the bloody stake out of Buffy's stomach and put it into Angels. He gasped in shock.

"You missed the heart." said Angel, looking up from his stomach. "That doesn't do any good."

He pulled the stake out of his gut, but suddenly his eye's began to glow. The same glow that came when his soul was returned.

"Where am I?" Asked Angel in confusion.

His eyes travelled round the room.

"Spike? Drusilla?" he asked in disbelief "What's going o…"

He trailed off when he saw Buffy's lifeless body lying on the ground, blood pouring out of her stomach.

"Buffy!" he ran and crouched down beside her. He felt for a pulse, but there was none.

"She's dead." Said Spike "She killed herself hoping that you seeing it would make you sad enough to get your soul back. It didn't work."

"Then how do I have my soul?" asked Angel with tears in his eye's

"I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. Please R&R. Thanks :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's. I'm glad you're liking the story :D

* * *

**

Angel and Spike ran to the Oracles as fast as they could, the limp body of Buffy, lying in Angels arms. They both arrived at the archway.

"I'll wait here." Said Spike "You take her in."

Angel thanked him and walked through the archway. As soon as he was through, he was greeted by the Oracles.

"Do you have a gift for us?" asked the female Oracle.

Angel gently put Buffy on the ground and put his hand in his pocket. He rummaged around and pulled out a dollar, which then he handed to the Oracle.

"Bring her back." Said Angel "Please, I know you can do it. Please bring her back."

"I see you got your soul back." Said the male Oracle

"And I don't know how." Said Angel "Do you?"

"Well, you must have got her blood mixed with yours." Said the female Oracle "If your one true love made a great sacrifice for you, and you felt something in any way, then your soul would be restored. In your case, your bloods mixed."

"Can you bring her back?" asked Angel, tears threatening to fall "Please, I love her to much to lose her."

"We could take everything back, since the day that she came to L.A., but only you will remember"

"I don't want you to take the damn day back!" cried Angel "I just want my girl back!"

The female Oracle looked at him with sad eyes.

"Take her home. Her witch friend will do the rest." She said

With that, Buffy and Angel were both back next to Spike.

"Could they not help?" he asked, looking at Buffy.

"They helped enough." Said Angel "We need to take her to Willow."

* * *

Willow sat in Angels apartment watching T.V. She was worried about Buffy. She and Spike had left hours ago, and weren't back yet. She was disturbed by the door slamming shut. She got up and walked into the kitchen, where she saw Spike clear the table and Angel lay Buffy's lifeless body on it.

"Oh, my gosh." said Willow "Is she...?"

"Yeah." said Angel "But I was told to bring her to you, you would be able to help."

"What am I going to do?" she asked

"I don't know, but something!" said Angel "Do a spell or something."

"Angel, I don't know any spell that brings the dead back to life. That's really advanced for me."

Angel sighed. He took Buffy's hand in his.

"Please come back." he said "I love you so much. You can't leave me all alone."

Willow leant over and looked at the wound in her stomach. She began to cry. Her tears fell from her eye's and landed on Buffy. They kept falling.

"Please Buffy." said Angel again "Wake up. Come back to me."

"Ok." came a croaky voice.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. Please R&R. Thanks :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I know that this story may be confusing, to tell the truth, I'm a little confused myself, but hopefully this chapter should clear things up a bit :D**

**

* * *

**

Angels head snapped up when he heard the crocky voice.

"Buffy?" he asked hopefully

She slowly turned her head to face him, then smiled.

"Angel, w-what happened?" she tried to sit up but decided it would be best if she stayed lying down.

"You died pet." said Spike "...again"

She looked down at her stomach, where the stake had entered, but was shocked to see nothing wrong. No cut or bruise. Everything was fine. By this time, Xander, Cordy and Doyle had made their way down stairs. They all smiled when they saw her alive, well everyone apart from Willow, who was a bit surprised.

"Wait." she Finally said "I'm really glad that Buffy's alive and all, but how did you come back, we didn't do anything."

"We could always ask the Oracles." said Doyle

"No way." began Angel "I've seen enough of them to last me a life time. We can figure it out ourselves."

* * *

After hours of looking through books and searching on the internet, the guy's decided to take a break. Angel went to see Buffy, who was lying in his bed, half asleep. 

"Hey." he whispered. He took a seat on the bed beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"A little weird, but a good sort of weird." she said with a slight smile "Thank you for everything."

"I'm the one that should be thanking you. Your blood got mixed with mine, which got me my soul back." he said.

"Gosh, I wish I knew how I'm back. Did anything happen when you brought me here?"

"We put you on the table, I took your hand and Willow cried. That's all I can think of." said Angel

"It dosen't matter, all that matters is I am back."

Angel smiled and stood up, and as he did, Buffy turned her head to the side and got the shock of her life.

"Angel." she said pointing to the mirror hanging on the wall.

Angel turned to see what she was pointing at but stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw himself staring back at him. His reflection.

"Is that supposed to happen?" asked Buffy.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked that chapter, I know, it was short. Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been busy, but please R&R. Thanks :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far. Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but please continue to R&R. Thanks :D

* * *

**

Angel took a long look in the mirror. He was shocked to say the least.

"I can't believe this." He said, placing his hand on his cheek "Do you think this is really happening?"

Buffy got up and stood next him. She took his hand in hers.

"You're warm." She said, barely above a whisper. "It's strange. But a good strange."

She turned to face him.

"Please let this be happening." She said.

She leaned up a kissed him. Soft at first, but soon became more heated.

"Buffy, wait." Said Angel, pulling back a bit "What if this is all a dream, or what if this is a spell, another trick for me to lose my soul?"

"You can't lose your soul." She said "You're human again."

"We don't know that." Said Angel

"I do."

* * *

Cordy, Willow, Spike, Doyle and Xander were all either looking in books or on the internet.

"I can't find anything!" cried Cordy, slamming the book that she was holding onto the table.

"Calm down Cordy." Said Doyle "Look guy's, does it really matter? Buffy's alive, great, but just because she came back to life, doesn't mean we must find out why."

"Doyle's right." Said Xander "I think we should just call it a night."

"Hold on." Said Willow, who was scanning down the computer screen. "I think I may know how she came back."

"How?" asked Spike

"Tears." Replied Willow "The tears of a witch, have healing powers. This isn't a trick, or a trap. Buffy's alive because my tears must have landed on her."

* * *

They all had smiles on their faces, even Spike. Wanting to spread the good news, they all ran into Buffy's room, but stopped, when they saw Angel and her, looking in the mirror.

"What's wrong?" asked Cordy.

Buffy and Angel both pointed at the mirror.

"Oh my Gosh." Exclaimed Willow "How…is… is Angel…human?"

"Yes." Came a strange voice from behind them.

They all turned and came face to face with Giles.

"Giles!" cried Buffy "What are you doing here?"

"I was informed by the Watchers Council that the Slayer had died." He replied

"Yeah." Said Buffy looking down "But I'm alive again, and happy. All we need to figure out, is how Angel is human."

"Lucky for you all, I have the answer."

Giles pulled out a big book from the bag that he was carrying. He opened it and flicked through some pages, until he came to the place. He sat the book on the table and pointed to a paragraph.

"It was a prophecy Buffy." He explained "A vampire who had a soul, was one day going to become human, with the help of the Slayer."

"I don't understand. I was dead. How could I have helped him become mortal?"

"I think I know." Said Spike "When you died, I took the stake out of you and stabbed peaches over here with it."

"Yeah. Our bloods mixed and that got me my soul back." Said Angel, for the first time in quite a while.

"Not only that Angel." Said Giles "But because your blood was mixed with a humans, a powerful human at that, it automatically made you mortal."

"So this is permanent? It'll never change or wear off?" he asked

"No. You're human, and you will be for the rest of your life."

* * *

After a little while, everyone left, so that Buffy and Angel could be alone.

"I can't believe this." Said Buffy with a smile.

"We can finally be together." Said Angel "Well only if you want to be."

"I do. Believe me I do."

They both smiled and shared a long kiss.

"Is the mansion still available?" asked Angel after a while.

"Yes. Are you coming back to Sunnydale!?"

"Of course. I don't believe in long distance relationships." He said

Buffy smiled again and kissed him. Not even the Oracles could make her forget this.

The End

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this fic. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks :D**


End file.
